Snowyecho
"You're all traitors! I'm the only one keeping this damn Clan alive. You'll see that someday. You all will. Without me, this'll all fall apart!" - Snowyecho, leaving ThunderClan. Snowyecho was a ThunderClan warrior. They had a thick, white, fluffy coat, and icy blue eyes. Their left eye was scratched out during a border skirmish. Life Kithood Snowykit was born to unknown parents, and doesn't remember how they came to ThunderClan. They were welcomed into the Clan by Poppystar, and quickly became friends with Mintkit, Wolfpaw, Lilykit, and Gingerkit. Apprenticeship As an apprentice, they trained under the mentorship of Poppystar themself. They loved to learn, and were fast to pick up hunting. By the time they were a warrior, they were well acquainted with the territory, sometimes even helping warriors get home to camp. Warriorhood When they became a warrior, they received the name Snowyecho, and the apprentice Mintpaw, much to their happiness. Eventually, Snowyecho adopted Mintpaw as their own child, and found a mate- Blazeskip. Snowyecho was also adopted by Driftstorm of RiverClan and Ashthorn of ShadowClan around this time. During a border patrol, he was attacked by ShadowClan warrior Foxfrost, and he lost his left eye in the fight while protecting Gingerdust. Soon after Mintpaw became a warrior, earning the name Mintleaf, Poppystar lost their final life, leaving the newly appointed Sootshadow to lead ThunderClan. Blazeskip became their deputy, until Blazeskip died while having Snowyecho's kits. Only one of the kits survived, but they left for WindClan. Deputyhood After Sootstar lost her final life, Wolfstar- newly appointed deputy, taking the place of Blazeskip- became the leader. Wolfstar appointed Snowyecho as their deputy. During this time, ThunderClan suffered a great starvation; Snowyecho struggled to keep the food supply high enough to keep the kits fed. Snowyecho met Ripplepaw, a ShadowClan apprentice, and they became friends. Snowyecho also developed a crush on Pebbleswirl, and often sought advice from Ripplepaw about it. Eventually, Snowyecho asked Pebbleswirl out, and they became mates. After a while of being deputy, Snowyecho grew exhausted, and left the Clan for good. He brought his youngest son with him- Snowypaw- and left for RiverClan. However, shortly after arrival, he left RiverClan, and became a rogue. In his place, Mintleaf became deputy, and ruled ThunderClan soon after. Rogue As a rogue, he met a kittypet named Rose. Rose and Snowyecho fell in love, and had three kits; Mushroom, Amber, and Mint. Mint died shortly of whitecough, and, filled with grief, Snowyecho left, rejoining the Clans. It is unknown what happened to him after that, but Mushroom and Amber followed him to the Clans, becoming Mushroompaw of ShadowClan, and Amberpaw of WindClan. After Death StarClan Snowyecho ended up in StarClan, where he rested for a long while. However, grief started to settle in on him, and he felt as though he messed everything up. His dream- ever since he was a kit- was to lead ThunderClan, and he had left it in a rush of foolishness, having to watch his apprentice- his child- rule instead of him. One day, he snapped, and left for the Dark Forest, where he thought he belonged. Snowystar Wanting to relive what he had lost, many years later, he possessed a young ThunderClan deputy, forcing them to kill their leader. Snowyecho renamed himself to Snowystar, and ruled ThunderClan for a short while, before becoming exhausted- he couldn't keep it up forever. He slowly lost his grip on Snowystar, who fell in love with WindClan's leader, Bluebellstar, much to Snowyecho's anger. In a fit of pure rage, he drowned Snowystar, and left ThunderClan to be ruled by Ghoststar. "So... you've rejected me, huh? You decided that you know better than your own leader. I see how it is." - Snowystar, exiling Ghosteyes. Mushroomblossom Mushroompaw, one of his sons, was his favorite- although blind, and he chose him to be his next 'vessel'. He slowly started to control Mushroompaw, but laid dormant as Mushroompaw became Mushroomblossom, a warrior of ThunderClan, and had kits and a mate. However, as he realized, Mushroomblossom had the potential to be deputy- to lead, to have what Snowyecho never did. Snowyecho possessed Mushroom, but ended up only getting him killed by his very own adopted sister, Froststar. "I can't ever be mad at you, Frost. You mean the world to me. Even if I'm dead." - Mushroomblossom, to Froststar after his death. Halfheart Weakened, Snowyecho attached himself to a kitten, who found their way into WindClan, under the care of Flashfire and Frozenheart. He lived there for a long while, content- until a raid happened, resulting in WindClan losing once again. Angered, he left WindClan, joining ThunderClan. He never felt like he belonged there, though, and attempted to rejoin WindClan- only to be met by his furious father. Halfheart attempted to fix things, but Snowyecho made it hard for him, resulting in Halfheart being killed by Flashfire. "I'm sorry... I regret ever coming to this Clan! I- I regret everything." - Halfheart, pleading to Flashfire. Death After Halfheart died, they were incredibly weak, and went to Mushroomblossom for help. Seeing nothing good in his father, Mushroomblossom killed Snowyecho, ending the series of deaths for good. "You aren't my father anymore, Snowyecho. I would say that I don't know what I saw in you, but I'm blind. Basically- rot in the Dark Forest, Snowy." - Mushroomblossom, killing his father. Family Tree Parents: Ashthorn (adoptive), Driftstorm (adoptive) Siblings: Beaverpath (adoptive) Mates: Blazeskip, Pebbleswirl, Rose Kits: Mintstar (adoptive), Snowypaw, Mushroomblossom, Amberecho Grandkits: Aspenstar (Daughter of Mintstar) Distantly Related to: Tumblerose, Sprucesnow, Spookyshake, and Snowypaw (ShadowClan). Relationships Wolfstar '''| Snowyecho was quite bitter towards Wolfstar, for supposedly "taking away their right to lead". '''Copperstar | Snowyecho was rather friendly towards Copperstar, mostly coming from a place of respect. 'Cinnamontwist '| Snowyecho considered Cinnamontwist a good friend, and an idol of sorts. Trivia * Although Snowyecho tends to put the blame for him never leading on Wolfstar, he actually blames himself for it. * Snowyecho regrets going to the Dark Forest; he misses his family. * Snowyecho still misses the old ThunderClan territory. Category:Characters Category:ThunderClan __FORCETOC__